Ninja World Invasion
by Dbar412
Summary: Join the fight as Sephiroth leads characters from a multitude of anime's against Naruto and his friends and foes as they discover the truth behind the mako energy that found it's way to other worlds including their own. Play the game, stop the Invasion
1. I Resurrection

Prologue

As Naruto and Nagato's Last Realm of Pain, God Realm, Continue to fight preparing for their next attack to decide the fate of Leaf village. Naruto readies his Rasenshurikan and Pain his Shinra Tensei, they both prepare to collide when a portal appears and throws them both to opposite sides and as they both look up Pain says

"I sense a powerful presents coming from the portal, no, two."

Naruto stares at Pain then looks at the portal in shock and awe as a man in black steps out of the violent portal with long silver hair and eyes not seen before in the ninja world. Naruto thinks to himself

"Is that some kind of doujutsu?"

As he prepares himself for what's next to come. The man stares at Pain, and then Naruto, then draws his sword; at that moment Pain say

"Nine tail fox, we must put our differences aside because neither of us would be able to take him alone how we are right now," Naruto is silent,

"NARUTO!"

As Naruto looks up he says "I will never forgive you, but I will fight with you for now"

And as Naruto looks back to the man in black his eyes grow wide as he is standing in front of him and the man whispers "Are you prepared to die boy." As the man in black is about to raise his sword the other power steps out of the portal and says "That's enough Sephiroth",

Naruto looks up with a surprised look on his face, Sephiroth says

"Genesis, what do you think you're doing" as he sheaths his blade. "You know how much I would like to do this but we have other business to attend to" Genesis said as he runs his fingers through his short brown hair.

Sephiroth turns from Naruto and says "We are here…….to destroy this world" in that moment Naruto rushes Sephiroth,

Pain screams "Naruto Don't" while Sephiroth kicks Naruto back and says "I wasn't finished" then Genesis appears next to him with his sword held to Naruto's neck, "You should listen, unless you want something unfortunate to happen" Genesis said with a smirk on his face."

Sephiroth turned toward the portal and said "We have gained some knowledge in the past couple months and realized you're scientist have been doing experiments with mako energy and made what is equivalent to our worlds SOLDIER" as he turns back around

"We are here for something special but we also cannot allow you to continue this work, so it has been decided that your world…will be destroyed". Naruto is struggling with Genesis still pressing him against the wall, "What do you expect to do alone" Naruto said.

Sephiroth Turned around and began to laugh and said in an intimidating voice

"What makes you think we're alone?"

as more portals start to rip open all over the world. Genesis says "With that being said I think it's time for you to be destroyed along with your…", as Genesis raises his sword high a voice says "What makes you think we are just going to sit back and let you Destroy our world" Naruto turns to Sephiroth still looking the opposite way then back to Genesis as he is about to strike

"SHINRA TENSEI"

Pain said as Genesis was blasted off of Naruto and straight into the nearby mountain wall. "I am the only one who will bring peace to this world" with Pain's power still holding Genesis against the wall, Genesis is Shocked, Pain adds "But if you choose to know my pain then we will be ready to fight."

Genesis breaks free and says "you guys are stronger than anticipated but nothing to worry about" as he heads toward the original portal and enter while dusting his crimson jacket off. Sephiroth begins to enter as well and says "This is the beginning…..of the end" as he and Genesis disappear into the portal. Naruto looks over to Pain but he is nowhere to be seen as he turns around and sees a ruined Leaf village he says

"This was only the beginning."

I. Resurrection

Naruto makes his way down the mountain bruised and beaten as he passes through Leaf seeing all destruction and the medical ninja helping the other fallen shinobi. Naruto turns and see Kakashi being carried out on a stretcher and sighs in relief for knowing his sensei is alright then continues on to meet with the current Hokage, Tsunade. Naruto arrives at his meeting spot with Tsunade and sees a familiar figure and as he gets closer he realizes who it is and says just under his breath

"P-Pervy Sage."

Jiraiya stands besides Tsunade with a serious look on his face "Naruto I'm glad to see but we must save the reunion for later" Jiraiya said. Naruto looks upon Jiraiya and says "But…but how I heard you were…." "….Dead. Yes that is what we thought and were getting to explaining", Tsunade interrupted, "It seems these portals have been popping up all over the place and resurrecting dead shinobi".

Naruto shakes his head "I understand, But if we close the portals what will happen the shinobi that have been brought back", Tsunade turns away "I'm not sure, they may continue to live or might die again after sometime in the world".

Jiraiya with a concerned look on his face says "We can worry about that later, but now we need to figure out a way to stop this threat". Naruto thinks back to the mountain with the two guys, "When we were on the mountain Pain used some sort of power that seemed to affect them" Naruto said, "maybe that's a way to stop them".

"Well little Nagato has always had a strange power and a strategic mind" Orochimaru said from the shadows.

Naruto turns and screams "What are you doing here!"

while Jiraiya steps in and says "It's alright Naruto, this situation involves the whole shinobi world". Orochimaru moves closer and says, "Like I was saying, if young Nagato can restrain these new comers then I say he should be put him at the head of the offence".

"I agree with Orochimaru"

Jiraiya says with everyone staring at him, "If Nagato can affect them then I think he is perfect to take on the leaders".

"I'll Go" a voice from the door said, "I'm not going to let you go alone, Kakashi Sensei" Naruto exclaimed. Tsunade Disagreed but with all the confusion going on she said

"Fine, you two go but if something seems off I want you to get back here as soon as possible", Jiraiya added "I don't think with all this going on Nagato would try anything"

"Akatsuki are not the ones I'm worried about" Tsunade said with a grim look on her face.

Days later Naruto and Kakashi are roaming through the mountains with Naruto using sage mode and a piece of Pains black chakra rod to find his position. As Kakashi and Naruto continue their search for Pain a portal appears in front of them and a mysterious lady in black steps out with her left hand on her right elbow and her finger extending to a devious smirk. Naruto and Kakashi wonder who this lady is; as Naruto prepares to fight Kakashi moves his hand in the way and says

"Naruto, you're the only one who can find pain".

Naruto shakes his head and moves on. The lady in black says "So this is what your world is like, seems boring".

Kakashi with a curious look on his face ask "Who are you and what are you doing here?" She then turns her attention to Kakashi and says

"Who me? Well my name is Lust, and I will be the one to kill you". Kakashi uncovers his sharingan readying himself for a fight,

"Well then, let's get started shall we?"


	2. II The New Comers

II. The New Comers

Kakashi looks at Lust, prepared for a fight, as she still has the same devious grin on her face. He thinks to himself,

"I can't use my mangekyou so this might be a little difficult."

Kakashi starts performing hand seals and is instantly slammed into the wall with Lust hand in his chest, "She's fast," he thinks while she says, "Awww, well that wasn't all that fun; your already dead."

Lust pulls her hand out of Kakashi and he falls to the ground, disappearing in a puff of smoke. Lust expression suddenly changes, "You didn't really think I would be that easy to kill did you" Kakashi says while appearing behind her.

Lust turns around and shows her same grin as before, "That thing you did with your hands…I See; that must be the power of these special jutsu I was told about." After a moment Lust walks toward Kakashi,

"Things just got a bit more interesting"

Lust said as she charged forward attacking Kakashi. Lust thrust her hands attacking as Kakashi is blocking and dodging; He then grabs her hand and throws her into the wall and powers up a quick rasengan. Lust dodges upward with Kakashi flying directly under her; she then smashes her heel into his shoulder while sliding to the back of him, putting his head in the mountain.

"This can't possibly be all you…," Lust whispers as she is suddenly kicked to the side off of what appeared to be Kakashi.

"Another trick huh,"

Lust says as she wipes the blood from her lip. Kakashi melts into a puddle of water as the real Kakashi says

"In the world of ninja there are no tricks; maybe you're just not as strong as you first thought."

Lust frown then turns into a slight smile as she reaches for a small bag tied to her waist, "If that's how you feel then I guess there is no holding back,"

she said as she ingests the bag of red stones. Kakashi looks with a curious expression on his face as she begins to move her fingers.

"Earth Release: Earth Style Wall,"

Kakashi says with worried look on his face as a giant earth wall appears between him and the devious vixen. Kakashi knows he only has few seconds to figure out what she's planning when black rods come out from the wall and pierce through his shoulder.

Once the dust clears it is seen that they are not rods but her fingers stretching over 5 yards into the shoulder of Kakashi. Lust laughs as she is holding Kakashi high in the air smashing him into wall after wall and says,

"So how will the great copy ninja get out of this predicament," Kakashi then gets a surprised expression on his face,

"Yes I know all about your worlds fighters and heard the rumors of their abilities." Kakashi slides down her fingers and she slams him into the wall, and with them both face to face Lust touches his cheek and whispers,

"It's been fun Kakashi Hatake."

Lust, making her final move, stares at his face and focuses on his left eye as it begins to spin she says, "What the Hell," right as Kakashi disappears.

Lust begins to scream in agony as she sees disturbing visions of her past and future, "The one mistake you made was knowing who I was, but underestimating me,"

Kakashi's voice echoes in Lust head while still in the illusion.

"Bastard,"

Lust screams while looking for Kakashi; she breaks out of Kakashi's genjutsu only to see him charging at her. With a look of fear on her face he gets closer and closer with a hand full of fierce lightning.

"Lightning Blade,"

Kakashi says as his jutsu connects with Lust sending them both flying through the air crashing into mountain after mountain until he finally crashes her into the ground. Kakashi walks out of the smoke covering his eye back up with his headband with a look of relief on his face,

"What makes you think this fight is over," a voice said coming from the smoke.

"I would have been done for if it wasn't for Greed's armor," Lust thinks to herself as the smoke starts to clear with Kakashi uncovering his eye for a second time.

As the dust clears Kakashi can see Lust but she looks different, her skin is pitch black and her hair and hands are white.

"This is the power of a homunculus you simple minded fool," Lust says while walking from the crater still pulsing with electricity.

"Shouldn't you be…"

"...Dead," Kakashi says followed by an interruption from Lust, "Why yes I should, but this new power gave me the ability of indestructible skin courtesy of one of my brothers, Greed."

Kakashi throws shuriken at Lust and charges her with a kunai, but the shuriken bounce off and she disappears only to grab him from behind and slam him into the ground while saying

"Just returning the favor," while lifting her hand high in the air. Kakashi dodges while Lust hand connects with the ground splitting the battlefield in two.

Lust then extends her fingers toward Kakashi and says, "How long you think you can keep this up, you seem a bit tired to me," as Kakashi blocks with his kunai. Lust is forcing her power against Kakashi, his Kunai breaks with him just barely dodging her attack.

Lust then appears next to Kakashi punching him in to a mountain while he thinks to himself, "After this I won't have much chakra left, so this has to work." As Kakashi goes into the wall Lust appears in front of him with that smirk of hers that she loves to wear and stabs him through the stomach.

"Looks like it's over," Lust says has she uses her other hand to stab him through his head. In that instant she watches Kakashi's body fall to the floor as her smirk turns into a curious frown and Kakashi's body lights up.

Kakashi's body explodes sending Lust back a couple of feet, while Kakashi comes up from the earth and Drags her down,

"Headhunter style jutsu, complete,"

he says while stepping back and gathering his chakra. Kakashi prepares for another lightning blade when Lust burst out of the ground, only to be hit by the attack and smashed into the wall behind her. "You know this won't end my life," Lust said as Kakashi's hand pins her to the mountain wall.

"I know, but I needed to buy more time while I prepare," Kakashi said as he backs up the shroud of mist that Lust failed to realize was there in all the excitement.

With a surprised look on her face she says, "Prepare? Prepare for…."

"Summoning Technique: Tracking Fang," Kakashi exclaims as a pack of dogs surround, attack, and hold onto Lust.

With a surprised look on her face Lust try's to escape but the dogs will not budge, "With all my blood on your hands it was easy for my ninja hounds to lock onto you" Kakashi says as the mist begins to clear.

"Like I said, you came into this battle knowing who I am but underestimated my abilities," Kakashi said as two shadow clones emerge from the ground and ascend high up into the air.

Kakashi and his clones doing 3 separate sets of hand seals and exclaims,

"Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu,

Fire Release: Great Fireball,

Lightning Release: Lightning Hound." As the jutsu prepares to collide with Lust all she can do is close her eyes and smirk, "Well Played, Copy Ninja."

Elsewhere the reunited Legendary Sannin prepare to head out to pull in support from the entire shinobi world. "Do you really think that we can side the enemies of the world together into one force to fight these guys," Tsunade said,

"Well in times of crisis enemies must work together to fight a much greater force," Orochimaru said while gaining a glare from Tsunade. "

You know you two really need to worry about the new enemy, besides this is beginning to feel like old times," Jiraiya said with snicker.

Just as Tsunade was about to reply two portals opened up with one revealing a blue ninja with frozen arms stepping out of one and a humanoid lizard out the other.

As Tsunade throws off her green robe in preparation to fight a mysterious third portal opens. Tsunade inches closer looking into the portal when a spear fly's out and hits her while Jiraiya and Orochimaru Scream her name.

A dark demonic voice says, "Get Over Here", as Tsunade is pulled into the portal.


	3. III Ramifications

III. Ramifications

When Tsunade gains consciousness she looks around and sees that Jiraiya and Orochimaru are nowhere to be found. Taking a second look she realizes that she is no longer in the same place she was previously at, but in a war torn village of fire and brimstone.

Tsunade places her hand on the wound she was given by the mysterious foe before she was taken into the portal when the same demonic voice from before says,

"Today is the day the fifth Fire Shadow loses their life."

Tsunade removes her hand from her shoulder doing all she can to heal the wound, looks up to see a ninja similar to the one she seen before with a yellow color scheme instead of blue.

"Who are you," Tsunade screams as the ninja jumps down to be on the same level as her. As the ninja gets closer he says,

"I am Scorpion, welcome……to HELL!"

Tsunade's facial expression changes in shock as she realizes that she is in their world, or at least one of them. Scorpion disappears in a burst of fire only to appear behind Tsunade and throw her at a remarkable speed.

"What the hell,"

She thinks as Scorpion disappears again and appears behind her giving a devastating kick sending her straight into a fire set building.

"Damn," is what's heard as she tears her way out of the building, only to lose sight of him. As she looks for him a spear can be heard flying in back of her and again Scorpion says, "Get Over Here."

Tsunade turns around with a smile on her face and says, "That's a trick that won't work on me a second time," as she grabs the spear just before it reaches. She swings Scorpion around and slams him into walls, then the ground, and finally the burning house that he just kicked her into.

When he appears to be getting up Tsunade pulls him toward her and clinches her fist as far back as she can get it; delivers a vicious punch directly to his head sending him flying back into the house completely destroying it along with making a 30 foot hole in the wall behind it.

Tsunade, knowing the fight isn't over, waits for confirmation that Scorpion is still there. Suddenly Scorpion appears in front of her and performs a quick slide under her, flipping her on her back. When Tsunade looks up she sees the same ninja but he is unmasked, which reveals a human skeleton.

Tsunade looking in disgusts says, "What are you?" Scorpion's eyes begin to glow as he turns toward her.

"I am your end," he exclaims as his eyes grow more intense and catch on fire. He begins to shoot fire at her, and with a surprised look on her face Tsunade still manages to dodge. Scorpion then begins to teleport, with his trail of fire following him, shoots multiple blast of fire at Tsunade and the only thing she can do is dodge.

Scorpion begins to speed up his attack and with a wave of fire coming toward her all Tsunade dose is drop to her knees and brace for impact. The fire wall hits causing a large cloud of smoke and as Scorpion gets closer to his opponent a large white tail comes out of the smoke and smacks him away.

"Thank you, Katsuyu," Tsunade says while jumping off of the giant white and blue slug as she vanishes back into a puff of smoke.

Scorpion appears in front of Tsunade, but to his surprise she is ready for him and delivers a punch to his stomach. She raises her leg and Scorpion jumps back a little, but when her leg connects with the ground it completely crushes it and brings up both sides of ground around Scorpion. With him enclosed in the rock, Tsunade jumps high in the air and when she starts to come down her body starts glowing like a meteor.

Tsunade then comes in contact where Scorpion is held using all of her force to destroy his prison and apparently end his life. A mysterious glow then appears and makes a portal similar to the one the fighters came from.

Tsunade jumps into it and lands out on the other side where she had left off. Tsunade is relived she got back and says, "Now where has Jiraiya and Orochi….", but she is cut short as she looks down and sees Scorpions spear sticking out of her.

The spear sends her into a nearby tree, pinning her there, with Scorpion laughing behind her saying,

"Fool, how can you kill someone who's already dead?"

Tsunade barley able to turn her head takes a look behind her at Scorpion, as it seems that his whole upper body's skeleton was revealed as well as part of his lower body. Scorpion, still laughing gets closer to her and prepares to strike with his second Spear when he is thrown off of her by a familiar feeling punch but not nearly as strong.

Tsunade turns around and falls to the bottom of the tree, "Are you alright Lady Tsunade," a voice is heard. Sakura then appears next to Tsunade stretching her gloves and looking at Scorpion with hatred for doing this to her sensei.

"I'll be fine, but we must take this guy out he's dangerous," said Tsunade as she got back. "Let's go," Tsunade said as she jumped into Sakura's arms. Scorpion, recovering from the punch inflicted by Sakura, starts teleporting towards the two prepared to attack.

Sakura then spins Tsunade, creating a cyclone, meeting Scorpion half way and hitting him with multiple attacks. Sakura's final attack launches him into the air and throws Tsunade right after. She catches him and throws him down as Sakura holds up her fist he smashes right into her as she throws him down.

Tsunade, still in the sky, says,

"Tsūtenkyaku," while coming down from the sky.

As Tsunade gets closer and closer her strength steady increases until she finally sends her heel into Scorpions body, leveling most of the forest along with sending him to the earth core. When she comes out of the destroyed forest she collapses next to Sakura.

"Lady Tsunade," Sakura screamed running toward the fallen Hokage,

"I'll be fine Sakura, but what I am really worried about is what happened to those other two fighters and where they would take Jiraiya and Orochimaru.

"RASENGAN," Jiraiya says as he is charging the nimble Reptile. He misses and gets kicked back to where Orochimaru is standing with a grim look on his face.

"Idiot," Orochimaru said,

"Well you're not doing too good yourself" Jiraiya replied.

Orochimaru cut his eyes at him and said, "Yes, this is beginning to be a bit of a nuisance. What do you suggest we do about it?"

"I say we switch because I may be better suited to fight the guy in the blue," Jiraiya said as Sub-Zero and Reptile stood there with serious looks on their face.

Orochimaru agrees to the switch but says,

"Then what do you propose we do," and without a moment's hesitation Jiraiya says, "Divide and conquer."

Jiraiya moves in quickly followed by Orochimaru as he makes a shadow clone and attacks Reptile while Orochimaru takes Sub-Zero. Jiraiya powers up a rasengan while his clone attacks Reptile and gets him in his direction he grabs his head and throws him while turning around. Orochimaru throws his Kusanagi at Sub-Zero, but he dodges only to get caught by Orochimaru's tongue and thrown toward Jiraiya.

Jiraiya hits Sub-Zero with his rasengan sending him off the cliff as he follows while Orochimaru picks up his Kusanagi and attacks the falling Reptile with it. As Jiraiya and Sub-Zero fall off the mountain, Jiraiya delivers a kick to him sending him straight to the ground below. When Jiraiya lands he sees a blue ball of what looks like chakra coming towards him he dodges as his scroll on his back is turned to ice.

Jiraiya hurries and takes it off then is punched into a field of trees. Sub-Zero begins shooting ice at him in an attempt to freeze him but Jiraiya retaliates with his own flame bullets. Sub-Zeros hands begin to glow as Jiraiya prepares to counter again but he fails to notice the ice block above him and it smashes him into the ground below the surface.

"I'm going to have to handle this quick, he can't be taken lightly," Jiraiya says while extending the markings on his face then being perfectly still.

Meanwhile with Orochimaru, he and Reptile are fighting at the ground above Jiraiya and Sub-Zero. Reptile screeches and makes Orochimaru drop his sword and hold his ears while he runs under him making Orochimaru flip on his back. Orochimaru gets up and dust himself off and with an evil smile,

"Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands," he says while sending a wave of snakes towards his opponent. Reptile dodges but they are too quick so he takes a deep breath and spews acid all over the battleground. As the acid is reaching Orochimaru, so he bites his thumbs and screams,

"Summoning Jutsu: Rashomon: Three-Gate Deadlock," as three giant gates emerge from the ground.

Orochimaru stands behind the gates as he thinks he is safe, but the acid instantly melts the walls; along with Orochimaru. Reptile doesn't see any sign of his enemy so he leaves to join his partner not noticing the ground sink in where Orochimaru was covered with white snakes.

Once Jiraiya emerges from the mixture of ice and rock he is in sage mode and quickly delivers a couple quick blows to Sub-Zero. When he gets the upper hand however, Reptile comes in and attacks with Sub-Zero sliding underneath Jiraiya.

Once Jiraiya gets up he notices something the other two haven't then turns his attention back to his enemies and along with the elder toads on his shoulder says,

"Sage Art: Bath of Boiling Oil," engulfing most of the field in flames.

When the fire clears Jiraiya is nowhere to be found, then he appears in front of them in the distance. Appearing to be charging up a jutsu the two enemies rush him and suddenly Reptile is grabbed by a mass amount of snakes and is thrown into Sub-Zero.

Reptile still struggling with the snakes looks as his partner flees into a recently open portal and as he turns he sees Jiraiya in the air.

"Chō Ōdama Rasengan,"

is all that can be heard as Jiraiya is seen crashing into Reptile and causing a huge explosion. When all the dust clears he and Orochimaru meet up,

"We must find Tsunade so we can continue to the meet," says Jiraiya.

Orochimaru turns his back and continues to walk while saying, "It seems she has found us" as Tsunade and Sakura can be seen walking in the distance.

As they all continue to their destination the portal that Sub-Zero escaped into opens with him saying, "So these are the Sannin, we will meet again."

Back in the mountains Naruto is still searching for Pain when he suddenly stops in front of a wall saying, "This can't possibly be it."

Naruto begins to examine the wall curious to if this can be where Pain is. Suddenly the wall collapses and disperses into paper that surrounds Naruto.

A blue haired woman can be seen coming from outside of the uproar with wings also made of paper. As Naruto enters sage mode and prepared his attack a voice can be heard from the shadows

"That's enough Konan; the boy is here to see me."

Konan stops her attack and a sickly looking man with red hair comes from the cave what looks like a wheelchair with feet and more black rods sticking in his back. "Is this Pain," Naruto says as the red haired man smiles and says, "I've been expecting you…..Nine Tailed Fox."


	4. IV Shadows

IV. Shadows

"I presume you are here to discuss the situation we found ourselves in on the mountain above Leaf", Nagato says while moving closer, "I know the seriousness of this threat and have learned much about our new foe."

Naruto calmly says, "I seen you're power on the mountain and it seemed to do some damage to one of them."

Nagato says, "Yes, it did very little damage but the sole reason was because of the condition I was in," Then Nagato's expression changes slightly,

"The problem I see is that I only can predict the effect of my power on these SOLDIER's as they are called, but these warriors command every known fighter from all universes with strength you couldn't imagine."

As Naruto's eyes widen he thinks to himself, "That must have been who that lady was, she didn't seem like Sephiroth or Genesis."

Naruto looks up at his old enemy and says, "The reason I have come here is to ask you to join us in our fight." Nagato, with a slight surprised look on his face, says, "Ha-ha, I will fight this enemy as I have said before, but after I have taken care of it I will be coming back for you Fox."

Kakashi appears, returning from his previous battle with Lust, and tells Naruto, "We have new orders to return to the Land of Iron for the Kage's meeting," Nagato gets a surprised look on his face and thinks to himself, "So they still haven't found out huh."

"Go to your conference, I need time to prepare for the upcoming battle," Nagato says as Naruto and Kakashi start to walk away.

"Don't you think you should of told them about their Mizukage's assistant", Konan says while turning toward Nagato, "The will find out in time, besides, I don't think he is that arrogant to launch an attack while this is going on," he says as they disappear in a storm of paper.

As they vanish they have an unknown watcher looking down with his blazing red eyes as he says, "All the pieces are falling into place," he then pulls his giant sword from his back and with a fierce swing he disappears without a trace.

When Naruto and his sensei get back to the meeting they find the whole shinobi worlds force brought together in the Land of Iron to talk about the invasion. He comes in to see the five shadows of the land that includes Tsunade the Hokage, Gaara the Kazekage, The towering Raikage, along with the mysterious Mizukage and Tsuchikage.

They arrive just as Tsunade announces, "We are dispatching teams as we speak to intercept these fighters as they are coming from the portal, and the first team will consist of Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, and Sai." The three nod their heads and begin to move out as the Shadows begin to announce more teams. The first team moves out to the location of the portal only to arrive too late.

"We will split up and find this threat, report back here in a hour no matter what and if u find someone do not engage, call for back up," Neji says as Lee and Sai nod, taking off in separate directions.

Lee is moving down a waterfall and sees damage and destruction and as he prepares to report that the enemy may be his way he discovers his communication has been cut off from the others.

"I must be too far from my team," Lee says as he continues on. As Lee is jumping from tree to tree he notices something as a voice screams

"SHOCKING FIRST BULLET", destroying all of its surroundings.


	5. V The Hunt

V. The Hunt

Lee is thrown back by the blast but seems he is ok for the most part and confused on what's going around him. The smoke clears and a man with a glowing arm steps out of the crater with his bare arm smoking. As his arm stops glowing, he looks around and says,

"Where the hell am I and what the hell did that bastard get me into?"

Lee takes a fighting stance, "You must be one of the warriors from another world, who are you," Lee says while the strange man turns his way.

"I knew I seen someone down here, well my name is Kazuma…..Kazuma the Shell Bullet", he says while facing Lee with a somewhat clueless look on his face.

Lee attacks him in an instant and as he gets closer Kazuma raises his right arm and clinches it while saying, "If it's a fight you want then prepare to get it."

When Lee get's face to face with his enemy, Kazuma's arm lights up like it did before and the aura around him pushes Lee back a small distance. When Lee looks back at Kazuma he sees a metallic arm with three red fins coming out his back. Kazuma looks at Lee with a smile then smashes his fist into the ground, propelling himself into the air.

Lee looks up but is blinded because Kazuma has jumped directly in the suns view and he says, "Shocking first Bullet" as one of the red fins on his back disappears.

A great distance in the other direction Neji is investigating an old temple where the portal was reported to be opened. As Neji looks up he can see a portal at the very top of the temple and he begins to make his way to the now closing portal.

When Neji reaches the top he finds nothing and smoke is covering the ground. Neji's white eyes grow more intense as he begins to search and spots a person under the smoke. "I know your there, come out where I can see you" Neji says as the intruder rises from the smoke and hunches his sword over his shoulder, looking around.

The mysterious invader turns around and looks at Neji with a smile, "You look pretty strong boy, what's your name."

"One doesn't ask for a name without giving theirs first" Neji says as he continues to scan his opponent.

The mysterious man begins to stretch and says, "Well, that was very rude of me I have to admit," He steps forward out of the smoke and says

"Squad 11's 3rd seat; Ikkaku Madarame," as he draws his sword.

"I am Neji of the Hyuga Branch family; jonin of Team Gai," he says while taking a fighting stance.

"Let's Begin," they both shout while running toward each other starting the battle. Ikkaku attacks with his sheath but it hits nothing as Neji dodges and attacks with a kunai. Ikkaku blocks with his sword but is managed to be pushed back, when he looks at the ground the kunai is stuck right beneath his foot with a strange tag attached to it.

The Tag explodes right as Ikkaku manages to jump back, with Neji appearing behind him delivering two quick blows to the back and throwing him off the top of the building. While falling off building Ikkaku bounces off the sides then feels both of Neji's feet as he thrust them into his stomach sending him flying even faster toward the ground.

"Now that the warm up is done let's get on with the real fight," Ikkaku says while brushing himself off and Neji glaring at him still in fighting pose.

"**Extend….****Hōzukimaru" **Ikkaku says while putting his sword and sheath together making a new spear like weapon.

Neji tenses up to prepare for the next clash with his eyes growing even more intense with his byakugan active. Ikkaku charges Neji; jumping in the air thrusting his weapon at his target.

Neji stands there in his same stance waiting for Ikkaku's attack and just when he is about to connect, "Eight Trigrams Heavenly Spin." Neji's hands begin to glow and he starts to spin, creating a sphere around him, forcing Ikkaku's attack bounces off along with delivering damage to him and throwing him into a wall.

Neji lowers his stance focusing his chakra once more, "Empty Palm," Neji says as he starts to bombard Ikkaku with blast of compressed chakra. When he takes a closer look Neji realizes that Ikkaku is no longer there

"GOT YOU" Ikkaku screams from above while coming crashing down on Neji.

When the dust clears, Ikkaku's spear can be seen sticking out of Neji's shoulder, "Any last words" Ikkaku says with a grin as he twist the blade in his opponents shoulder. When Neji looks up he grabs Ikkaku's weapon,

"I just wanted a clear shot,

EMPTY PALM"

Neji says as he blast Ikkaku into the air. Neji spins to his feet and blast Ikkaku with another empty palm as he meets him face to face when he falls back down, sending him flying in the other direction. Ikkaku stands up

"You got some talent don't ya kid" he says as Neji takes Ikkaku's spear out of his shoulder.

Neji tosses Ikkaku his weapon and they charge each other full force attacking each other while defending. Ikkaku plants his spear into the ground and uses his hand to balance himself on top of it; at that moment he slams in on Neji and says

"**Split**"

As his spear breaks apart into three pieces that cuts Neji across the back, arm, and chest. Neji shoots another empty palm at Ikkaku only to have him dodge and come in for his next attack, that's when Neji uses his rotation but Ikkaku spins in the opposite direction canceling out his defense.

"He knows" Neji thinks to himself while going back a bit,

"It wasn't that hard to figure out your little trick," Ikkaku says while Neji's facial expression dramatically changes, "I knew it relied on rotation so I just reversed it" he continues.

Ikkaku rushes Neji as he stands there trying to catch his breath with his vision starting to blur. As Ikkaku gets closer Neji takes his fighting stance as he gets lower to the ground and circles appear under him.

As Ikkaku reaches Neji, Neji says

"Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigram-Sixty Four Palms"

And Ikkaku's eyes go wide as he blocks.

"Two palms" Ikkaku Blocks

"Four Palms" Ikkaku's weapon breaks

"Eight palms,

Sixteen palms,

Thirty-Two palms,

Sixty-Four Palms"

Neji says as Ikkaku is berated with his blows. Neji changes his stance once more and the circles change and grows wider and he shouts,

"One Hundred Twenty-Eights Palms"

As his attacks sends Ikkaku through the building onto the other side. Neji arrives to go investigate his opponent's body and Ikkaku starts to get up,

"Impossible" Neji says as he looks on at his again rising opponent.

"Your good, I'll give you that," Ikkaku says with a smile, "I might actually have to go all out on you, don't tell anyone you seen this would ya." Neji looks on in amazement; thinking to himself, "He shouldn't have any chakra left, let alone being able to move" and when Neji takes a closer look at Ikkaku, he realizes he doesn't have chakra or chakra points of any kind, but instead has some other worldly force.

Ikkaku puts the two broken halves of his weapon together and says,

"Ban….K..."

Only to stop and look behind him then turn around with a disappointed face. "Looks like we won't be able to continue this fight kid, seeing how as I can't use my trump card" Ikkaku says while Neji has a puzzled look on his face.

Ikkaku's broken spear changes back into a sword and he sheaths it as portal rips open and a black butterfly flies out. Ikkaku goes to lean on the wall "You're in for it now," he says while Neji looks up at the portal then back at Ikkaku.

Right as Neji decides to take care of Ikkaku quick when a voice says,

"**Sit upon the Frozen Heavens…Hyōrinmaru**."

Back on the other side of the forest the fight between Lee and Kazuma is still going on, with half of the forest destroyed. As the fight continues, Lee is seen being punched through a tree flying into the lake behind him.

Kazuma walks up to the lake, having only one more fin left on his back, screams "Is that all you got, I know you got more fight in you."

Lee jumps out of the water

"Leaf Whirlwind"

And sends Kazuma into a tree while flying at him with a kick. Kazuma dodges and Lee completely Levels the tree then bounces Kazuma's way and continues his attack.

Lee pushes Kazuma back and then they charge at each other,

"Terminating last bullet" Kazuma says as Lee jumps his way preparing for a kick.

When they collide; they are engulfed in light and when the light clears Lee is on the ground and Kazuma's arm is cracked.

"Think it's time to get serious" Kazuma says;

Lee spins to his feet and says, "Perhaps you are right."

Lee reaches down to his feet and takes off a pair of weights and holds them up while Kazuma says,

"You think losing a couple pounds will help you."

Lee smiles and throws them up in the air and when they hit the ground they create a crater from the sheer weight and kick up a giant cloud of dust.

"C'mon now that's just ridiculous," Kazuma says with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Well I guess it's my turn," Kazuma says while holding his arm up,

"Shine...

Now shine brighter…

And brighter...

And even brighter…

SHELL BULLET" with his arm growing in size along with the fins replaced by a propeller and marks appear on his face matching the color of his arm. "THIS IS MY INVINCABLE POWER!!!" Kazuma says while punching the air and clearing the dust around the two.

"SHELL BULLET BURST," Kazuma says as he sends a wave of energy toward Lee that rips up the ground as it makes its way to his opponent. Lee takes his fighting stance, then disappears,

"What the hell" Kazuma says as Lee appears behind him giving two punches to the back and a kick to the side sending him tumbling. Kazuma catches himself and punches the ground, propelling him in the air only to be face to face with Lee again.

Lee spins around delivering a kick only to have it blocked then Kazuma punches Lee to the ground using his propeller to follow him to the ground and stomp on him. Lee kicks him in the back forcing Kazuma off of him and when he rises to his feet Lee starts to cough up blood.

Kazuma's propeller starts to spin and creates a vortex behind him and he charges Lee with his shining fist. As he is approaching, Lee wipes the blood off of his lip and looks up at the coming attack; at the last second he crouches and kicks Kazuma into the air and leaps after him.

When Lee catches up to Kazuma he begins to unravel his bandages and they wrap around Kazuma tightly until he is covered completely. Lee then puts his arms around Kazuma and they begin to plummet down to the ground with Lee spinning; right before he hits the ground He says

"PRIMARY LOTUS" and smashes Kazuma below.

When Lee gets up he prepares to fight again but Kazuma isn't moving, "Good," he says "now to look for the others" and after taking one step he falls over, too tired to move. Laughing can be heard over in the direction of Kazuma,

"Oh no" Lee says as he gathers the strength to turn and look and Kazuma gets up and says, "you know that really hurt, but it's going to take more than that to kill me."

Lee looks at his again standing opponent, "No way" he says while Kazuma starts to glow and his body is enveloped in the metallic armor that his arm is encased in. Kazuma turns around with his new lion-like armor on and snaps his tail while clenching his fist, Lee struggles to get to his feet.

"Ready for round three," Kazuma says with a smile;

"If I use the gates now I will be finished, how will I get out of this" Lee says with a worried look on his face.

"Let's go," Kazuma shouts while snapping his tail sending him Lee's way; with all Lee managing to do is block Kazuma breaks through his block and uppercuts him then gives him a kick sending him to the mountain wall. Then Kazuma starts to glow again and the trees and ground around him disappear as their energy goes into Kazuma's hands, "This will end it" Kazuma says while powering up.

"PROUD FIST" He says while charging towards Lee and as he gets closer and closer Lee can't even stand and falls back toward the wall. As Kazuma closes the distance there is nothing Lee can do when a giant black wall appears in front of him and black snakes wrap around Kazuma's arms and force him to the ground.

Lee looks up as Sai floats down on his bird made of ink and says, "Don't worry Lee you can rest, I'll Take care of the rest.


	6. VI The Hunt Part II

VI. The Hunt Part II

Sai reaches the ground, leaving his bird, and gets ready to finish what Rock Lee had started while Kazuma just looks on and smiles.

"I have no problem doing to you what I did to your pal over there" Kazuma says with a snicker as Sai dose some hand seals. Sai's bird then flies towards Kazuma but turns into a puddle of ink as he punches through it but when he looks up Sai is nowhere to be seen then Kazuma feels a blade right below his neck.

"Your pretty fast kid, but it still won't help," Kazuma says as Sai dose more hand seals with one hand; then Sai catches an elbow to the face by Kazuma who then grams Sai's leg and whips him into a tree of the nearly destroyed forest.

From the smoke caused by Sai's impact with the tree Kazuma failed to see lions coming right at him from Sai's location. The ink lions attack Kazuma one at a time pushing him back throwing him off balance then Sai draws a dragon that flies off his scroll and hits Kazuma head on. The dragon forces Kazuma in the air with him holding on to his teeth and getting forced into the mountain then taken high into the sky.

Kazuma breaks his fangs and is swallowed by the beast then plummets into the nearby lake that he threw Lee in Once before and Sai makes the dragon explode, creating a giant uproar.

"We better get out of here, I lost contact with you and Neji a little while ago and it seems he is also in trouble" "Right", Sai says as Lee Quickly agrees.

Over by the lake, the water is starting to heat up and explodes which evaporates the water and Kazuma comes out screaming

"PROUD FIST" aimed directly at Sai.

As Kazuma's attack connects with Sai, ripping his body apart right in front of Lee; "Sai, noooo" Lee says as his comrade falls to the ground. Kazuma looks on and Lee has his hands crossed mumbling, "You're not going to break down now that your friend is dead" Kazuma says as he walks toward Lee.

Lee looks at Kazuma with fire burning in his eyes and says

"LIFE GATE…OPEN"

as he explodes in power and his skin turns red while Kazuma is surprised and his smile disappears. Lee launches himself forward, delivering a punch to Kazuma and totally breaking his armored lion like helmet, sending him flying backwards.

When he gets up Lee is rushing for him, while Kazuma readies himself; Lee jumps in the air and crashes down creating a small quake that lifts Kazuma into the air. Lee then rushes him and kicks him further up in the air and flies up and starts attacking Kazuma, delivering blow after blow with incredible speed.

Lee goes back and forth with his attacks so fast it seems like there is three of him and as he appears above Kazuma he says,

"Lotus Mad Dance of Infinity"

and uses the rest of his power in a kick sending Kazuma down below, creating a giant crater. Lee falls down to the ground drained and unable to move barely and as he turns to the crater Kazuma grabs him by the neck, with his armor battered, and says

"It's time for me to end this."

As Kazuma raises his other hand to strike a voice says "Zetsuei", then two blue ribbons come from behind Kazuma and one keeps him from attacking. "What the hell are you doing Ryuho, I was just about to finish this guy," Kazuma said while turning around.

Ryuho and his alter walk closer and he says "If you would have landed that killing blow you probably would have died with the state you're in" and he thinks to himself "These must have been some strong opponents to make him go this far, and even to damage him like this."

Kazuma says "He is defenseless and there is no one here to help him"

as Sai turns visible holding his sword to his neck and says "I think he means me."

Kazuma looks over to Sai's corpse and see's a puddle of ink and looks back at the real Sai and sees Zetsuei's second ribbon holding onto Sai.

"I sense no evil in these men; they are not the ones we are looking for. Let's go" Ryuho says as Kazuma starts to follow him complaining and Lee stops them to ask,

"What are you doing here and why are you attacking our world?" and Ryuho turns back and says

"We are not here for you we are here to stop a man Known as Sephiroth. He has visited many worlds and anyone who refused was either defeated or captured, and we are here to put a stop to him."

Before Ryuho and Kazuma leave they say "Not everyone here are against you, some of us are here to help" as they disappear.

Sai helps Lee up and helps him walk and Sai says "We have to find Neji; it's likely that he made contact also" as he and Lee start their search.

At the temple where Neji and Ikkaku were fighting a big pillar of ice can be seen and Neji is seen out of breath with blood all over him and his right leg frozen.

"This would be so much easier on ya if you would just take us to the guy with silver hair" Ikkaku says as he smiles and as a man with white hair jumps down who has the same black outfit on as Ikkaku with a white piece similar to the black suit.

"He is right the only one we want is the man with long white hair" Hitsugaya says as he walks toward Neji.

"Could he be talking about Sephiroth and his forces" Neji thinks to himself as he takes a stance and prepares to fight.

Neji breaks the ice off of his leg when a voice says

"STOP!!"

and all three of the fighters look to where the voice is coming from. Its Rock Lee who is being carried by Sai and he says "We are not the enemy; we are after Sephiroth also" as Hitsugaya and Ikkaku's eye's go wide, Ikkaku says "How we know this isn't some trick to get us to let our guards down."

Sai sits Lee down and says "We just came from fighting Kazuma when he and Ryuho said that not all the otherworlders are our enemy's" as Hitsugaya sheaths his blade and Ikkaku protests.

"It's alright Ikkaku" Hitsugaya says as he walks closer and thinks to himself "Seems that Kazuma and Ryuho have started their offence on Sephiroth and these powerful fighters are not on his side."

Hitsugaya steps closer to the three ninja and says "Let's talk" and the three ninja looks confused but agree to listen what the Shinigami has to say.

In the Land of Iron the conference is still being held, with Jiraiya taking the place for Tsunade, and the Kages continue their squad assignments for the portals appearing around all of nation. "Temari hasn't come back yet" Gaara says, "Want me to go find her" Kankuro says as he prepares to leave; Gaara stands up and says "No I'll go find her; I can use the fresh air anyway."

When Gaara steps outside it is unusually quiet and as he looks around he says to himself "The scent of blood?" with a concerned look on his face.

As he continues to walk he sees the dead bodies of samurai and ninja all around the area and looks up and sees a man with black wings coming from his back. Gaara looks closer and he has Temari by the neck and he looks down at Gaara then drops Temari.

As sand starts to surround Temari the mysterious man drops down to the ground and starts to glow and has then takes the appearance of a normal human. Gaara looks at the man and says "I'm guessing your one of the invaders here with Sephiroth, what's your name."

The man turns around and all that is seen is his black and red pants with flames on them and he says "My name is Jin Kazama" as he crouches down

"Lightning Screw Uppercut."


	7. VII Darkest Hours

VII. Darkest Hours

Jin starts his attack but is blocked by a wall of sand that formed around Gaara and only shows his face, sand flies out of his gourd towards Jin trying to trap him. Jin dodges the sand and moves in on Gaara for an attack but the sand around him is stopping Jin's flurry of attacks. Jin falls back and he looks dead in Gaara's face; then Gaara notices that his eyes have changed color, more demonic.

Jin starts to move faster and begins to leave after images and as he gets closer two sand spikes come from the ground and pierce his chest; but then he disappears and appears behind Gaara. Gaara turns around only to be grabbed by Jin then dropped on his back that destroys his gourd completely and then Jin flips back to be cautious.

As Gaara lays there on the ground, his destroyed gourd begins to move and sand goes flying towards Jin traps his arm. Gaara stands up and his gourd reforms and he dusts himself off and raises his palm to Jin then as he closes it he says

"Sand Burial."

Jin tries to break the sand from his arm but he is too late and Gaara crushes his arm and gets close to him and with a whirlwind of sand on his leg he kick with the extra power from the sand cause more damage to Jin. When Jin rises to his feet his chest his bruised and blood is trickling down from his arm.

Jin's arm starts to heal then it glows and he changes his fighting stance as he starts to rush Gaara while dodging all the sand that's coming his way. Jin gets closer to Gaara and thrust his hand then says "Demon Paw" as Gaara's sand wall goes up Jin's hand goes through it and smashes Gaara directly in the face sending him tumbling backwards.

Gaara rises to his feet once again to Jin's surprise and he looks at Gaara and he has a large crack in his face that starts to use the sand to restore his face. Gaara raises his arm in the air and begins to pull minerals out of the ground and makes a giant spear like weapon while saying

"Shukkaku Halberd."

Gaara then rushes Jin attacking him with the halberd with spinning it while Jin is blocking most of the hits and is blown back to a nearby building. Gaara throws the halberd and when Jin tries to move his feet are covered in sand as sand also starts to form around his hands; then as the halberd makes contact with Jin impaling him and sending him through the building.

"There is no way you could have beaten Temari if this was your strength" Gaara said as he steps closer and Jin burst through the building with the halberd sticking out of him. Jin pulls it out while saying "I am only using one-fourth of my power, your sister couldn't even stand half of my power; makes me kind of happy you are doing better than her at this point" then he breaks the halberd in half as Gaara thinks "He is a strong fighter to break a weapon composed of the hardest minerals in the area and to think they not only know our status but they know our family ties."

Jin rushes Gaara and begins his flurry of attacks which Gaara notices are stronger; Gaara forms sand around his hand and punches Jin then puts his hands to the ground then make small uprisings of sand that hit him one by one then he gets launched into the air as Gaara jumps up with him and summons the sand to his hands and smashes it into Jin sending him into the ground seemingly hurt. Before Gaara can touch the ground, Jin comes rushing into the air and grabs him

"Heaven's Door" Jin shouts as he and Gaara are spinning in mid air then crashes to the ground. Jin gets up and flips out of the creator not knowing what to expect from this Kage when he looks closer he sees lit up eyes and all the smoke.

"SAND COFFIN"

Gaara said as he starts to surround Jin's body and as he steps out of the crater all the sand that was shielding him cracks off while he thinks "It would take too much chakra to form another sand shield, the fight ends here."

"Gaara what is happening, there are a bunch of dead ninja back there" Kankuro said as he was running up;

"I was just finishing here, there is no more danger; SAND BURIAL" Gaara said as he crushes Jin inside. "Gaara I'm glad you are all right, I came out to look for you and Temari" Kankuro says as he looks over at her near lifeless body. "Kankuro get her out of here now, It still isn't over" Gaara says as he turns back to Jin while Kankuro says "I can help" while preparing to take out his puppets.

Gaara then makes a wall of sand between him and Kankuro; Kankuro starts to beat on the other side screaming at Gaara, "Please be alright" he says as he takes Temari to the medical tent. Jin burst out of the sand and jumps high in the air, spreading his black wings. When Gaara looks at Jin he sees horns, claws, and a more demonic look with bright yellow eyes.

Jin holds up his hand to charge an attack and Gaara with no expression on his face raises a wall of sand in front of him while Jin aims at him and says "Hell's Laser", sending a pink beam down to the ground. Gaara moves to the side as the beam crashes through the wall of sand, "What power, to be able to destroy my strongest sand wall...defense is useless at this point" Gaara thinks to himself.

Jin smiles as his hand starts to glow again and he fires multiple beams at Gaara; as Gaara dodges them he thinks "If I get hit by even one its over" and while he is dodging Jin appears in front of him punching him into a tree.

"Thunder Uppercut"

Jin says as he starts to spin towards Gaara when he is struck in the back and when he turns around it is a group of three samurai battered up from his earlier attack, "We will protect this land and its leaders with our lives" one of them says while charging chakra to their blade. Jin turns around towards them and they shoot a slash of chakra toward him slowing him down but not stopping his rush; as he is about to end their lives a wall of sand comes up in front of them and Gaara jumps onto Jin smashing his head into the ground.

Gaara Then jumps on the wall summoning all the sand to his hands and smashing his fist into his downed opponent. Jin spins to his feet and turns toward Gaara, "Demon Paw" he says as Gaara blocks with his fist still covered in sand but is still sent back taking some damage. Gaara then rushes Jin creating spikes of sand on his hand while making a small sand pillar behind his opponent and smashes him into it.

As Jin falls back he flaps his wings to gain his balance and then rushes Gaara, grabbing him and lifting him in the air. Jin takes Gaara into the air climbing until they are 2 miles above ground and as they fall Jin screams

"Heaven's Door."

While falling to the ground Gaara's gourd bust and wraps around Jin; "Sand Coffin" Gaara says as they both plummet to the ground crashing. When the smoke clears they are both on the ground badly hurt, then Jin stumbles to his feet; while walking towards Gaara. Gaara opens his eyes and raises his hand, while trying to gather sand to his hand Jin steps on it crushing it in the process.

"Did you really think you could beat me" Jin says with his wings badly damage and blood coming from his arms. Jin charges an attack and aims it at Gaara while he is defenseless and as Jin aims his attack towards Gaara he says "Farewell, Gaara of the Desert."

A fist then slams into Jin's face sending him away from Gaara and making his laser shoot into the sky, when Jin looks up he sees the Raikage and the Mizukage standing in front of Gaara. "We will not let you hurt a fellow Kage you scum" the Mizukage says while she performs hand seals then follows with "Water style: Water Prison Jutsu" making a sphere of water around Jin as the Raikage appears in front of him saying "Got you" hitting him with a punch.

A water dragon then chases after Jin as he is going back and makes contact with him. When he rise's the two standing Kage's are amazed as he reverts back to his original form and is out of breath. "Mission Completed" Jin says as the Raikage and Mizukage looks puzzled then as the Raikage starts to perform seal s Jin rips a hole in the air saying "Until next time, Shadows" as he jumps into the hole.

"Medical-Nin, see to the Kazekage now, rush him to the medical tent" the Mizukage says as she helps the other Ninja and samurai up.

Later on in the tent where the Hokage is being held for recover she is see talking to Sakura. "You know your mission, move out" Tsunade says followed by Sakura "Yes, Lady Hokage" as Sakura moves out of the tent Neji steps in. "Lady Hokage we have acquired information that I think you should hear" Neji says as Tsunade says "Ok Neji, let's hear it" as Neji shakes his head he says "It's not me, it is a guest of ours; please come in" as he looks to the door.

"I am captain Hitsugaya, I am here to talk to you about the invaders" Hitsugaya says as Tsunade turns to Neji and says "What is this about" jumping out of the bed. "I am only here to talk to you about Sephiroth, we are not enemies" Hitsugaya says as Tsunade sits and says "Ok…Talk."

Elsewhere Sakura is jumping through a forest in search of something for a secret mission and when she continues a little further a beam of light comes down from the sky and crashes to the ground throwing Sakura off a tree branch. "Is something the matter Sasuke, you seem troubled" Karin says as Sasuke turn towards her and says "Stay here I'll be back." When the beam of light vanishes and a woman in a black outfit with long black hair carrying a beaten up woman with brown hair in her arms.

"And she thought she could beat me" the woman says while throwing the other woman away from her. She turns around toward Sakura and says "Who are you kid" while Sakura makes an angry face saying "I'm no kid and I don't have to explain anything to you" charging her opponent. Sakura punches the mysterious woman and she catches her punch, "Whoa" Sakura thinks with her punch caught by the woman, "Well don't be rude, my name is Tifa" the woman says as she leans back and punches Sakura over a nearby hill.

Sakura tumbles down the hill as Tifa flies over her to the bottom of the hill and an aura starts to build around her arm then fires a blast of fire. Sakura catches herself as she comes to the bottom of the hill and is met with the fire ball only to dodge it and land right into Tifa's fist. Sakura disappears in a puff of smoke and appears behind Tifa, grabs her then throws her to the opposite side.

Tifa catches herself and thinks "What kind of move was that," while Sakura thinks "She is strong, and can use fire ninjutsu" then Tifa's hands light up with one lightning and the other ice. "Impossible" Sakura says as Tifa rushes towards her and delivers a flurry of attacks that constantly freezes and electrifies her. Sakura begins to heal her wounds and as she looks at Tifa as a clock appears beneath her.

"You ready"

Tifa says with a smile as she begins to move faster and delivers blows to Sakura one after another and ends it by giving a punch to the face sending her tumbling across the ground. Tifa moves closer toward Sakura with a cheerful smile "Are you alright kid, I didn't hurt you now did I" she says while Sakura looks at her angrily. A Sakura uppercut Tifa sending her high in the air and as she comes down punches her in the stomach sending her back a couple meters while saying "I told you, I'm no Kid." Sakura looks up and a green sphere comes down from the sky, she catches it with a questioned expression.

She looks at the sphere then looks at Tifa holding her shoulder and sees similar multi colored spheres inside of her glowing and smiles. Sakura jumps at Tifa and as her fist makes contact with her, Tifa is electrocuted and sent spiraling into a tree as another sphere comes from here. "My Materia" Tifa says as she is thrown into a tree and Sakura the other sphere, thrusting her fist to the ground making a quake and lifting Tifa into the air. Sakura kicks Tifa straight into the mountain wall as more materia comes from her body Sakura catches and absorbs it into hers.

As Tifa lies against the wall Sakura comes down and starts pummeling her into the wall with the same speed that Tifa was using and as Sakura beats on Tifa more and more materia starts to come from her body as Sakura absorbs more than change her attack style. Sakura reaches back and punches Tifa, breaking the rock wall behind her then throwing her bloody body across the other way of the fighting ground.

Tifa's body hits the ground and Sakura jumps after her and as she is about to collide with Tifa she is caught in a flurry of sword slashes that cuts her up and she is kicked away from Tifa while a blond spiky haired man drops down in front of Tifa.

"Cloud"

Tifa says as he chases after Sakura, she attacks Cloud but he dodges and slashes her up more and more until she is too wounded to fight. "This is the end of you, Leaf Ninja" Cloud says as he raises his sword and as it comes down it is blocked by another sword.

"Sas—

u—

ke" Sakura says as she looks up to see her old friend and Cloud looks at him and says "Uchiha, this time we won't be interrupted ."

Sasuke Pushes Cloud away while charging his sword with lightning and his sharingan activates "What makes you think that I will let you get away this time."


	8. VIII Disappear With The Thunder…

VIII. Disappear With The Thunder…

The two fighters are standing ready to fight staring at each other preparing to finish the fight they started.

Sasuke's lightning grows more intense on his sword and he swings it sending a bolt of lightning towards Cloud as he waves his sword sending a blast towards Sasuke.

Both of the blasts collide bringing up dust all around the area and they both rush into the smoke, as their blades clash the impact forces away the dust. Their blades are locked and neither of them are budging, but Sasuke moves his foot to the left slightly and that's when Cloud moves back, flipping over the incoming shuriken.

When Cloud lands on the ground he instantly jumps to the side and an explosion goes off where he was and another goes off as he says "Traps?" While he just missed the last explosion he turns and Sasuke is directly in his face and goes on the attack.

Cloud is blocking all of Sasuke's attacks but can't make a move, then as Sasuke forces back cloud he prepared hand seals. When he is almost done Tifa appears ready to stop Sasuke and with the last of her strength Sakura punches Tifa sending her tumbling in the other direction then falls on the ground.

"Fireball Jutsu" Sasuke says as he releases a massive fireball towards Cloud, and then he grabs Sakura and places her somewhere safe. While Cloud is rising to his feet he sees the fireball coming his way and pulls his sword back, which begins to glow then he shoots it towards the fireball, slicing it in half. At that moment Sasuke flies through it with incredible speed and attacks Cloud.

He slices him and continues moving then rebounds from a tree and attacks him again and again and again until Cloud catches him and plants his head in the ground, while charging him with material from his hand. Cloud picks Sasuke up and throws him; he then splits his blade apart and gives chase to Sasuke.

He starts attacking Sasuke while in the air and then blast him down to the ground, as Sasuke is falling Cloud smashes his feet into him all the way to the ground.

Cloud connects his sword and raises it high, then brings it down on Sasuke head killing him while saying, "It's over."

Cloud goes to tend to Tifa and when he finds her she has a dreadful expression on her face. "Tifa, what's wrong" cloud says as Tifa falls over in her own puddle of blood. Cloud's eyes grow wide and he rushes towards her side,

"She's already dead….Cloud"

a mysterious voice says from the shadows as a man steps out with a bloody sword.

"Sephiroth" Cloud said as he clinched his fist

"You said…"

"How did you think this would turn out"

Sephiroth said cutting him off. Cloud grabs his sword and screams angrily while rushing Sephiroth attacking him head on and as the two clash all Sephiroth can do is smile while saying, "I really enjoyed killing her" Cloud saying

"Shut up."

They both continue to fight and Sephiroth blocks an attack, kicking him to the ground "Did you really trust me Cloud" Sephiroth says while Cloud says

"SHUT UP."

Cloud fires a blast at Sephiroth that is cut in half immediately and Cloud is seen charging through it and slices him in half only to have him disappear in smoke and reappear. "Some new power Sephiroth, doesn't matter I'm still killing you here and now" Cloud says as he rushes Sephiroth again.

The two continue attacking until Sephiroth slices Cloud causing him to flinch, then takes off his hand. Cloud is on the ground and as he is about to be killed by Sephiroth he disappears in a puff of smoke. Cloud looks down "My hands" he says as both of his hands are still intact" he says as he rises up.

"That must have been some vision you had if you bloodied your hands by gripping your sword" Sasuke says while cloud looks at Tifa

"She's alright" he thinks to himself.

"I should have know I was in one of your illusions" Cloud says as he picks up his sword that's stuck in the ground. Sasuke grins and says "Your deepest fear has told me something about your little group that is valuable, and will cause your loss" "And what is that" Cloud says as he turns around and sees Sasuke up high with a massive thunder storm going on behind him, "It doesn't matter, you're not going to live long enough for it to be significant" Sasuke says while holding lightning in his hand high up. Cloud thinks "What is that" as he readies himself in fighting stance then Sasuke says "NOW DISSAPEAR" as he directs the powerful lightning strike at Cloud.

Cloud sticks his sword deep into the ground and right before Sasuke's attack hits he pulls up a chunk of the earth and explodes. Sasuke still cautious comes down back to ground level with his sharingan still activated and as he looks up meteors are coming down.

He jumps up high to the first one and says "Fireball Jutsu" sending the giant fireball toward the other five meteors destroying them then flipping to the side of the one he is on kicking it back in the sky the blasting it with a condensed lightning blast.

As Sasuke is coming towards the ground Cloud rushes to him and says "Omni-Slash" and his sword breaks into seven separate pieces around Sasuke, as Sasuke says "Damnit." Cloud jumps up and grabs one sword and slashes him and he continues to grab five more swords leaving an after image behind every time he hits Sasuke, then he grabs the last sword Above and smashes Sasuke into the ground.

When Cloud gets back to the ground blood can be seen dripping from his head and limbs. "That last blast was pretty good, I can barely hold my own sword up now but this is the part where you die for real" Cloud says as he raises his sword in the air and prepares to strike.

When Cloud brings his sword down it is caught by a hand,

"Itachi Uchiha, listed as KIA"

Cloud says as he is face to face with Itachi right now "You're not leaving here unpunished" Itachi says while he clinches his sword tighter.

At that moment Kisame runs up behind Itachi and slices through him to attack Cloud and Itachi turns into water. Kisame grabs what's left of Itachi's water clone and says "Shark Bomb Jutsu" sending a giant shark to hit cloud and as it impacts it sends Cloud toward the ground giving the impression it's raining.

Before Cloud can fall to the ground Itachi meets him and stares him in his eyes "Mangekyou Sharingan" he says while catching cloud in one of the most powerful genjutsus known to the ninja world. Cloud is on the ground screaming in agony as Itachi is walking over to Sasuke to tend to him when Kisame starts to grin and rushes over toward where Cloud is lying in pain and swings his sword.

A man comes out of the woods and blocks Kisame's huge sword, "I knew I smelled someone over here, what is your business" Kisame says with a smile.

The man directs his evil yellow eyes at Kisame and says "I am only here for Cloud, nothing more." "I don't think were gonna let you do that" Kisame says as the man disappears behind him "I wasn't asking" the man says as he picks up Cloud. "Why you little pu…" Kisame says as Itachi interrupts "Let him go Kisame, we have accomplished our mission", Kisame turns toward the man and says "you got lucky this time" as the man walks over toward Tifa and picks her up too.

"What's your name swordsman" Itachi ask, the man turns his head and says "Kenshin" as he disappears. "He is almost as fast as you Itachi" Kisame says while Itachi picks up Sasuke and says "He's faster, get the girl we must head back now." Back at the camp in the Hokage tent, Tsunade and Hitsugaya are still talking about the invasion.

"So you are telling me that this all started with an explosion in your 12th squads lab" Tsunade says "Yes, it seems that all of the parallel worlds have been doing experiments with Mako energy and when the explosion happened it somehow connected the worlds together" Hitsugaya says

"This world seems to be the one farthest with its experiments so Sephiroth decided to come here for some unknown purpose." Tsunade looks at him and thinks, then she ask "So what are we dealing with when this Sephiroth comes into play" "He has gone to every world recruiting killing the leaders if they didn't co-operate, when he got to ours he fought 1st squad Captain Yammamoto and he successfully pushed Sephiroth back but when it was over he was extremely injured and is now in intensive care. We offer our help and humblest apologies for this incident" Hitsugaya replies. "

We can use all the help we can get right now if this guy is as strong as you make him seem" Tsunade says while Hitsugaya stands up and says "Right now we have Captains and Lieutenants from squads two, Six, and my Lieutenant from squad ten will not be joining us."

The last 3 are…" Hitsugaya says but is quickly interrupted by a loud crash outside the tent. "lady Tsunade" a man screams as Tsunade and Hitsugaya rushes outside so see a man towering over the ninjas with spiked hair and an eye patch covering his right eye. "Who are you" Tsunade says while assessing who this man is while Hitsugaya looks on and Says "Kenpatchi Zaraki…"


End file.
